Gambler's Paradise
|image1= File:stage_bg05.jpg |caption1= Gambler's Paradise in Dead or Alive 4. |title2= Stage |location= United States |appearances= Dead or Alive 4 (2005) }} Gambler's Paradise is one of the stages in Dead or Alive 4. It is designed to look like an American "resort city", with places for gambling and late night entertainment. It might have been based on the internationally renowned resort city, . According to one of the signs, the city may be called, or at least be known as, "Heaven and Hell City". Story The stage is not a major location for events, but it does appear in Leifang's and Bass Armstrong's stories; when Bass loses at the casino, he takes his anger out on the innocent publicly. Leifang, who happened to be around at the time, steps in and teaches Bass a few manners. The outcome of the fight is unknown. Description The fights take place on a stretch of road in the heart of the city at night, with a casino on one side, and the large "Hotel Paradise" on the other. The DOATEC headquarters can be seen in the distance down the road. Suggested by the ripples in the puddles on the road, there is a light rain shower. Down the middle, separating the two sides of the road, there is a section of grass with palm trees. The sidewalk is blocked off by railings, but people can be seen walking, or even watching the fighting; if someone hits the sides, the people react and jump away. Cars, including a taxi and police cars, speed up and down the road, which can also be a hazard to the fighters, although, most of the time, they would try to avoid the fights if they can. The buildings along the road are covered in bright, colorful neon and flashing lighting, with electronic billboards and signs, advertizing shows among over things. A few of the signs bare reference to the , or the ''Dead or Alive'' series. These signs include: *A scrolling black and yellow sign, saying "Congratulations on the Xbox 360 Launch". This sign can also act as a hazard, as being hit into it electrocutes the fighters. *A revolving "Dead or Alive" sign. *A neon sign with the initials "DOAX", for Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *A neon casino sign with a headshot of Tina Armstrong. *A screen advertizing Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, featuring images of Ayane, Hitomi, and Lisa. *A screen advert for "The Opera Show" at the Hotel Paradise, starring Helena Douglas. *A billboard advertizing for the "Paradise Magic Show" at the Tropical Casino, starring Leifang. *A sign for a tag-team match, showing Hitomi and Leifang fighting Gen Fu. Alternate options *''Dead or Alive 4'': Press to turn off the danger zone. Gallery stage_bg05.jpg Frefed.png iodjoijdoia.png soifh.jpg dghfjghtt.jpg ihiahioj.png bhjubhkbkGP.png 45573-title-Dead-or-Alive-4.png 45573-menu-Dead-or-Alive-4.png Trivia *If SPARTAN-458, the unlockable guest Halo character in Dead or Alive 4, is fighting in this area, a Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier can be seen driving up and down the road. Navigation boxes Category:Dead or Alive 4 stages Category:Stages with hazards Category:Locations